He Who Laughs the Last, Laughs the Longest
by Ali-Rath
Summary: When Scorpius makes a bet, Rose and Scorpius's lives are thrown into confusion!  Read to find out more!


You may have read this story on my own account but now I've edited and added to it so i hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Grey smoke spired from the head of the Hogwarts express and disappeared into the dark gloomy sky. Scorpius Malfoy, stood glaring up at the grey sky as his parents behind him continue,d to fight. All around him other parents were busy kissing and hugging their children goodbye but not Scorpius's. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts School at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he was waiting with impatience to get on the train and leave the hell that was his home.<p>

Finally Scorpius spun around to his parents as the amount of children on the platform thinned and carriage doors began to slam shut.

'Mother? Father?' Scorpius sighed with exasperation as the ignored him.

'Mother?' He tried louder this time. Astoria Malfoy turned around and Scorpius saw tears in her amber eyes. He suddenly hated his father, Draco Malfoy had supposedly turned to the good side after The Battle of Hogwarts 19 years ago but Scorpius was not entirely convinced this was true.

'Yes, Scorpius?' Astoria's voice trembled slightly.

'I need to go now mother' Scorpius replied pointedly, ignoring his father.

'Oh' Astoria looked around slightly dazed 'I suppose you do. Be good now and we'll see you at christmas'

She enveloped him in a light hug and Scorpius caught the faint whiff of firewiskey. Ever since she and Draco had been arguing Astoria had turned to the devilish drink as her only way out from the pain.

Scorpius nodded curtly at his father and received only a slight tilt of the head in return. He grit his teeth, trying not to punch his fathers arrogant face and heaved his bag up on to the red train. Turning back to wave at his mother, he felt a lump rise in his throat as he saw that they were already walking away. He stared after their retreating bodies until his parents were unrecognizable in the throng of people, clenching and unclenching his fist.

With a sigh Scorpius slammed the door shut and went off in search of a carriage and his best friend Blaise Zabini junior. He was cornered after about three carriages by a mob of exited Slytherin girls. Scorpius was handsome. There was no denying it, he was one of the most physically attractive boys in Hogwarts and a renowned playboy.

He was tall, six feet and had a lean muscular build, perfect for the position of seeker he played on the Slytherin quidditch team. Blonde hair flopped permanently over silvery blue eyes and he walked with a slight, attractive, swagger.

Getting rid of the girls eventually. He found Blaise in the next compartment lounging along the entire row of seats like a panther, talking animatedly to his girlfriend Priscilla Belby and her cousin Alexander Goyle, who often hung around with Scorpius and Blaise.

Where Scorpius was pale and ice-like, Blaise was like the night sky. Tall, tanned and muscly he attracted nearly as many girls as Scorpius. His hair was cropped short and spiked up with gel and his eyes were brown flecked with gold like a wild cat.

When he saw Scorpius he called out his name and slapped him round the head, as way of greeting, as he sat down next to Alexander. The train shuddered into a start.

'What happened to you hair?' Blaise asked with a laugh

Scorpius frowned and felt it 'Whats wrong?' he asked

Priscilla laughed. 'I'd guess you were mobbed my Daisy Pitchford and her group. You have lipstick on your cheek you know!'

Blaise and Alexander snorted with laughter and Scorpius glared at the two of the them 'Just because I get more feminine attention then you two ever will...'

'Well, I've only got one girl in my life' Blaise said moving to sit next Priscilla and slapping her rump

Scorpius fake groaned and made a show of covering his eyes whilst Blaise gave Priscilla a wet kiss on the lips.

'So' said Blaise breaking away from Priscilla 'How were your summers?

'Mine was awful' Alexander complained loudly 'My mum dragged me and dad off to some place in Italy. We spent the whole time looking at ruined muggle castle and eating pasta'

'Mine was okay' Blaise countered 'Dad and Mum took me to Shri Lanka for my sixteenth. Prisc came as well'

Priscilla giggled girlishly.

'Oh really' Scorpius raised an eyebrow 'Anything you want to add to that?'

Priscilla winked at Scorpius as Blaise leaned across and pulled her on to his lap and started kissing her.

'Bleugh' Scorpius made a face at them 'On behalf of every one in this carriage: get a room!'

Blaise broke away from Priscilla and told Scorpius exactly where he could put his room. Scorpius sighed but he was smiling inwardly.

Alex shook his head, 'Those two' he said with a grin 'So, how were your holidays Scorp?'

'Awful, to be brutally honest' Scorpius replied.

Blaise let go of Priscilla, who promptly fell on to the floor. 'Things still tough at home Scorp?'

Scorpius nodded, not trusting his voice.

Blaise punched Scorpius but he knew Blaise well enough to know this was his way of saying sorry. An awkward silence developed, only to be broken by the carriage door opening and the trolly lady poking her head through the door.

'Anything from the trolly, dears?' She warbled.

Alex and Blaise passed but Scorpius and Priscilla got up. The one good thing about Scorpius's parents was they gave him a hell of a load of spending money. Pulling a handful of sickles from his pocket, Scorpius waited in the que behind Priscilla.

Suddenly, he was aware of giggling behind him. Giggling he associated with girls. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the familiar red hair of Rose Weasley and Lily Luna Potter.

Scorpius did a double take. They couldn't be giggling at him. They, like the rest of their large, obnoxious family, hated Slytherin guts. Especially Scorpius's Slytherin guts.

Looking back at them again, Scorpius saw they had matured over the summer. Potter more. In her fifth year now, her figure had began to take shape and she was becoming curvy and almost, for a Potter, voluptuous. Her auburn hair reached her mid waist and was tied back in a simple french plait. She was pretty and Scorpius had a feeling she was going to be 'something' some day.

Weasley, however, was a different matter. If she had wanted to she could have been more attractive like her cousin but she was more the bookish type.

Round glasses were constantly falling off her straight edged nose. Her hair was always tied up in a loose messy buns and deep red hair was constantly falling into her face. You could barely see her body under the baggy, lumpy cardigans and vintage sweaters she wore and her legs were unrecognizable under torn, paint splattered, over-sized jeans and cords she preferred to most girls skinny jeans and miniskirts.

'What would you like, love?'

Whirling back around, Scorpius looked, dazed at the trolly women. 'Oh' he paused, looking at the colourful array of sweets and chocolates 'Two pumpkin pasties, A box Bertie Bots every flavored beans, five chocolate frogs and um...a carton of butterbeer'

'12 sickles and a knut, love' Scorpius smiled back at the lady and took his merchandise and returned into the compartment, the girls giggles still in his ears.

Scorpius flopped down opposite Blaise and chucked him one of the pasties and a chocolate frog. Blaise caught them both, with the expertise of the chaser he was.

Priscilla gave Scorpius a funny look. 'What?' He protested

'Why were you looking at the Weasley and Potter girls?' She asked snidely

Blaise let out a bark of malicious laughter 'Potter and Weasley? Honestly, Scorp, of all the girls? you could do better mate!'

'I-' Scorpius began to speak but the door was thrown open to reveal to dark haired boys leaning against the door frame. Albus and James Potter.

'Did we hear our dear sisters and cousins, Rose and Lily being mentioned, Slytherin scum?' Albus asked haughtily

'Sod off Potter' Blaise began

'Now, give me one good reason why I should, Zabini' James drawled

'Because we're at Hogsmede now' Said Priscilla sharply. James gave her one last look before slamming the compartment door shut harder than needed. A jagged lighting bolt crack appeared on the glass.

Something made Scorpius wonder if the lighting bolt shape was intentional or not but Alex had already whipped out his wand '_Repairo' _he whispered.

The crack disappeared and Scorpius grabbed the handle of his trunk and the top of his eagle owl, Strikers cage and followed Blaise out in to the rain.

* * *

><p><p>

Scorpius shivered as the icy, moorland rain hit his bare arms but he carried on trying to follow Blaise through the throng of people. The half giant Hagrid was standing waving is lantern, calling out 'Firs' years over hear! FIRS' YEARS!'

Finally, Scorpius, Blaise, Alex and Priscilla found the long row of carriages. When he was younger, before his parents had started arguing, Draco had told Scorpius of the magical skeleton like, black horses, invisible to those who hadn't witness deaths hand, called Theastrals.

Scorpius thankfully couldn't see them but Alex, who had witnessed his Grandmothers death first hand, could and as they clambered into the carriage, Scorpius saw Alex shiver involuntary.

Blaise was just about to slam the door shut when a freckled face poked round the door, 'Do you mind if we share-oh'

Lily Potter stopped talking and moved her head back and Scorpius heard her say 'Come on Rose. We'll go and find another carriage'

Priscilla opened her mouth to say 'Good'

Weasley however sighed and said dramatically 'Come on, Lily, all the other carriages have gone, so unless you want to walk to the castle...'

'Fine' Scorpius heard Potter huff. The carriage bucked slightly as luggage was chucked onto the back and Potter and Weasley clambered in. Blaise groaned silently.

The carriage was laid out out as two seats placed opposite each other. Blaise, Priscilla and Alex were seated along one bench. This left Scorpius sat on the Potterette's left. She sat as far away from as she could without squashing her cousin.

That wasn't very far. Her auburn hair tickled Scorpius's cheek and she smelt of mango. She spent the whole fifteen minute ride glaring at her feet.

The Weaslette, looked much more at ease. The most comfortable then anyone else in the carriage, she was reading a thick book entitled_Skeletal System of the Kraken and the Phoenix: Dissimilarities. _She seemed engrossed.

* * *

><p><p>

Finally the carriage came to an abrupt halt and the Potterette climbed out of the carriage almost dragging the Weaslette after her. The Slytherins quickly followed into the warmth of the great hall and together they sat down eager to watch the sorting.

Professor Longbottom, entered followed by the first years and placed an old crumpled looking hat at the front of the room and one by one called up the trembling first years from Allen, Liam to Nohra, Roger to Weasley, Roxanne right down to Zayne, Philip.

Blaise groaned comically when the latest Weasley was called out and the four laughed loudly. Only to be glared at by Professor Longbottom. After, stuffing himself as much as possible, Scorpius and Blaise closely followed by Priscilla and Alex, trudged down to the dungeon.

Blaise and Scorpius pushed a group of second years of the chairs by the fire after bidding Priscilla and Alex goodnight and began to talk.

'You know, Scorp' Blaise said thoughtfully 'You worry me'

Scorpius did a double take. Blaise nodded thoughtfully 'You see, your the most sought out guy in school, by girls, I mean, yet you never hold a girl for more than a week...why?'

'They bore me everyone who likes me there just shallow and have no real conversational skills. However, they do suit me for one night' Scorpius replied.

'Hmm' Blaise was obviously still not backing down 'Okay, Malfoy. Lets see, I give you a girl. Any girl in the whole school and by January you have to be dating her. Then you can break up with her. If you can do it, I give you thirty galleons, if you loose you give me the money'

Scorpius nodded. 'Seem okay. Who's the lucky girl?'

Blaise grinned, the green flames, enhancing his dark features.

'Rose Weasley...'

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered in through the gap in the heavy blue curtain surrounding Rose Weasley's bed. She opened her eyes and stretched out her long body like a cat. The weak sunlight told her it was still early and climbing out of bed she saw her three best friends still out cold on their beds.<p>

Quietly as she could Rose shrugged off her old Holy Head Harpies quidditch jumper and put on her school robes. She slipped her feet into her scruffy black shoes and slipped her bag on to her shoulder and slowly crept out and down the spiral staircase to the Ravenclaw common room.

Rose was the only Weasley who hadn't been in Griffindor for the last millennia and she was happy about it. She was different. She had been even more happy when here cousin Lily Luna was also placed in Ravenclaw a year later. Rose didn't have many friends, but she had three very close friends. Lily Luna, her cousin and the one of all her friends who understood her the most. Next there was Emilie Lovegood, the beauty queen of her little group. Long silvery blonde hair curled down to her mid back and she had pale, pearly skin and amazing hazel eyes. Finally there was Colette Creevy. Tall and gangly and a beater on the Ravenclaw team with short cropped hair and blazing green eyes and a fearsome temper.

The Ravenclaw common room was beautiful. Or so Rose thought. Tall arched windows curved around half of the circular rooms and along the other a roaring fire and armchairs and sofas. Rose settled down on one of the window seats and looked out over the Great Lake and the edge of the forbidden forest. She took out a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.

After fifteen minutes she finished her letter, tucked it into her robes and left the common room. On her way to the Owlrey Rose began to sing, something she did when she perfect at peace and happy. At the Owlrey, Rose whistled for her owl, Midnight. Tying the message to the owls leg she held her arm out of the window and the owl took off, his talons pushing down on the Rose's arm. She stared out of the window watching her pure black owl fly out into the pinky sky. Suddenly she gasped as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and hot, sweet breath in her ear.

'Your up early' a deep masculine voice whispered.

Rose turned around with gasp and came face to face with none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose screamed and pushed Malfoy's arms away. 'Malfoy?' she stared at him incredulously 'What the hell do you think your doing?'

'Not much' Malfoy replied with a wink 'Just fancied an early morning walk'

'Sure' Rose hissed 'And I just fancy pushing you out of the window'

'Sweet' Malfoy, to Rose's annoyance seemed completely unfazed.

'This is some kind of stupid dare isn't it?' Rose asked.

'Nope' Malfoy replied easily 'You just look really nice today'

'You think your quite the wit' Rose said scornfully 'Well your probably _half _right' she added on an afterthought.

Malfoy shrugged again, unfazed by the insults.

'Just let me go Malfoy and stop messing around with me' Rose hissed

'Don't think I will' Malfoy replied, he leant casually against the stone wall. It was a casual enough gesture but Rose could see he was quite plainly blocking her way.

'I'm going to ask you nicely Malfoy' Rose said 'Move please'

'No'

Rose stamped her foot in exasperation 'Move it Malfoy'

'Feisty!'

Rose checked her watch. Breakfast was finishing and first period would start soon.

'I refuse to miss my first lesson on the first day back at school' she said. She was resisting the urge to kick him in the leg.

'Fine, then. Goody two shoes' Malfoy shifted and Rose brushed past him.

As she ran down the spiral staircase to her first lesson, Rose could of sworn she heard Malfoy shout after he 'This isn't over yet'...

* * *

><p>How wasis it?

Reviews would really be appreciated!

Also Anyone fancy being my beta?

A.R xox


End file.
